<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Змей by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683740">Змей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Animal Transformation, Drama, Fix-It, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Санктум Санкторум неожиданно поселяется разумная змея.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Змей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Микробинго-2020 в Stark, Strange &amp; Co community. Карточка №2: верность, секрет, льдинки, случайно связаны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Исход войны с Таносом Стивена Стрэнджа не устроил — что бы там Глаз Агамотто ни показал ему, мириться с этим он не собирался. А потому, вернувшись с похорон Тони Старка, Стивен зарылся в книги. Не найдя ответа у пыльных манускриптов, попробовал выведать что-нибудь о воскрешении мёртвых у Вонга. Тот посмотрел на него с жалостью и покачал головой, но порекомендовал обратиться к совету Старейшин. Старейшины, поворчав и повозмущавшись для порядка, всё же усовестились, когда Стивен напомнил им, кому весь мир обязан существованием, а половина совета лично — собственными жизнями. Они отправили его к Вишанти, добавив, однако, что те обычно имеют дело с Верховным магом и не связываются с безусыми юнцами-выскочками. Стивен, пощипав бородку, возмутился было, но решил, что ввязываться в бессмысленный спор со стариками себе дороже и вообще некогда.</p><p>Вишанти предсказуемо отказались его слушать. Дормамму сначала тоже отказывался, подумал Стивен, но терпение и труд, как известно, всё перетрут. Даже упрямство бессмертных божественных сущностей.</p><p>Правда, теперь у Стивена не было Камня времени, чтобы заключить себя с Вишанти во временную петлю, но на его счастье, те позиционировали себя сторонниками добра, а значит, не могли просто взять и убить доставучего человечишку с его «Я пришёл договориться». В конце концов они сдались и согласились исполнить его просьбу — вернуть жизнь героям, выступавшим против Таноса, — при условии, что Стивен победит в состязании за звание Верховного мага. Стивен согласился.</p><p>И победил.</p><p>В храме, куда он полуживой ввалился через портал прямо с арены, воскресшие Тони с Наташей уже радостно обнимались. А узнав, благодаря кому они вернулись к жизни, Тони от избытка чувств сжал Стивена в объятиях так, что у свежеиспечённого Верховного мага затрещали кости.</p><p>Сопроводив оживших героев в домик у озера, Стивен вернулся к себе и уже хотел было упасть в любимое кресло, чтобы передохнуть после выматывающего дня, как обнаружил свернувшуюся клубком на сиденье огромную змею. Спешно установленная на смартфон программа распознала в рептилии разновидность питона — змеи, к большому облегчению Стивена, неядовитой и на людей, как правило, не нападающей. В последнем, правда, он сильно усомнился, когда принёс ящик, чтобы переложить в него невесть откуда взявшегося гостя и шагнул к креслу, а питон весь напрягся и сжался пружиной, словно приготовился к броску. Стивен отступил. Велел Плащу перенести питона в ящик, но змей оказался слишком вёртким и шустрым. Получившийся в результате их яростной борьбы замысловатый узел Стивен даже не взялся бы распутывать своими руками. Благо, те справились сами, когда он велел Плащу отступить.</p><p>Поведение питона вызывало вопросы. Стивену в голову закралось подозрение. Он присел перед креслом — на почтительном расстоянии — и пристально посмотрел в змеиные глаза.</p><p>— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил он.</p><p>Змей приподнял голову (вроде даже как-то заинтересованно). Юркий язычок мелькнул пару раз, будто прощупывая воздух на подвох. А затем голова плавно качнулась вниз-вверх в знак согласия. Тогда Стивен переставил принесённый ящик на пол между ними, отошёл на пару шагов и сказал:</p><p>— Если ты действительно разумный и понимаешь меня, то заползи внутрь. Я не стану тебя запирать, только хочу убедиться.</p><p>Змей подался мордой прямо к нему, зашипев, но почти сразу вернулся назад. Посмотрел на ящик, пошевеливая языком, будто раздумывал, и наконец неторопливо сполз на пол, но не влез внутрь, а обвился вокруг ящика парой колец, сжал его и с треском сломал. На совершенно невыразительной змеиной морде Стивену почудилось злорадство.</p><p>— Ладно, засчитано, — решил Стивен. — Значит, пока поступим так: я запру тебя в этой комнате и пойду спать. А завтра буду решать, что с тобой делать. И если к утру что-то ещё из мебели будет сломано, я решу, что ты просто бешеный и найду на тебя управу. Или просто вышвырну куда-нибудь в джунгли Амазонки. Всё ясно?</p><p>Смерив его взглядом, который Стивен назвал бы презрительным, змей демонстративно отвернулся от него и вполз обратно на кресло. Стивен вздохнул, подобрал обломки ящика и вышел, надёжно заперев за собой дверь.</p><p>Наутро Стивен первым делом отправился проведать «гостя». Осторожно открыв дверь, он обвёл взглядом совершенно пустую комнату и уже начал сомневаться, не придумал ли его себе сам от переутомления, как вдруг со шкафа рядом с плечом свесилось длинное пятнистое тулово с чёрными бусинками глаз. Стивен отскочил, невольно схватившись за сердце, а наглая рептилия будто бы рассмеялась: во всяком случае тихое шипение и быстрые подёргивания раздвоенного языка выглядели не угрожающе, а насмешливо.</p><p>— Веселишься, значит? — сощурился Стивен. Змей маятником покачался из стороны в сторону. — Очень смешно. А впрочем, что с тебя взять: какой мозг, такие и шутки.</p><p>Ответное шипение прозвучало обиженно, и змеиное тело втянулось обратно на антресоль.</p><p>— Вот-вот, посиди там и подумай над своим поведением, — фыркнул Стивен и вышел, снова заперев питона в комнате.</p><p>После завтрака в храм заглянул Вонг. Стивен сразу же рассказал ему о неведомо откуда взявшемся змее и отвёл в комнату показать. Змей, спиралью разлёгшийся в пятне солнечного света, выставочным экспонатом быть не пожелал и сразу утёк под шкаф, стоило Вонгу переступить порог. Вонг подтвердил, что всё это крайне необычно, и согласился помочь. Для начала они решили проверить, настоящий ли это змей, и стали искать заклинания на развеивание иллюзий и раскрытие сущности оборотней. Когда ни одно не сработало — змей остался змеем и только ворчливо шипел, уползая от мучителей в дальний угол, — пришёл черёд заклинаний на распознавание и снятие проклятий. Стивену почудилось даже, будто змей подставляется под них с охотой, вроде бы даже надеждой, но результат остался прежний.</p><p>Следующие несколько дней Стивен попеременно штудировал книги со свитками в поисках возможных ответов и интернет — копаясь в рекомендациях по содержанию змей в домашних условиях.</p><p>О террариуме точно можно было забыть. Но питона требовалось как-то кормить. Нагуглив ближайший зоомагазин, Стивен купил там крысу, которую и запустил в комнату к питону, провозгласив: «Обед!» На этом он счёл свой животноводческий долг временно исполненным, но стоило ему час спустя приоткрыть дверь, как наружу сперва выскочила взъерошенная и перепуганная крыса, а следом по ногам скользнул змей. Крыса бросилась в одну сторону, змей — в противоположную. А Стивен окончательно признал, что ничего не смыслит в разведении питонов. По крайней мере, разумных.</p><p>Или безумных.</p><p>Вечер прошёл в безуспешных поисках сбежавшего змея — тот как сквозь землю провалился. Спать Стивен отправился голодный, уставший и злой.</p><p>Утром змей нашёлся сам — просто свалился всей своей чешуйчатой тушей Стивену на плечи, стоило ему спуститься вниз. С перепугу Стивен сбросил внезапную ношу и отпрыгнул в сторону. Питон, брякнувшись на пол, зашипел и свернулся кольцами.</p><p>— Опять твои дурацкие шуточки! — рассвирепел Стивен. Змей вызывающе вздёрнул голову. — К собратьям на Амазонку захотелось? — Угроза подействовала: змей тут же сжался и присмирел.</p><p>Запал ругаться как-то сразу прошёл. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, Стивен присел перед питоном на корточки и внимательно на него посмотрел. Тот косил на него одним глазом, нервно подёргивая кончиком хвоста.</p><p>— Давай договоримся. Ты не нападаешь на меня. Ты не нападаешь на моих гостей. Не портишь вещи. И больше не пугаешь меня подобными дурацкими выходками. Нарушишь хоть одно из этих правил, и немедленно отправишься туда, — Стивен приоткрыл маленькое окошко портала, из которого дыхнуло горячим влажным воздухом, и хищными выглядели не только упругие плети лиан, но и мясистые, насыщенно-зелёные кусты в шапках пышных листьев. — Но если будешь им следовать, то можешь жить в храме — я больше не буду тебя запирать. И нужно придумать, чем тебя кормить, раз уж питаться живыми крысами, как добропорядочный питон, ты не хочешь. Ну так что, мы договорились?</p><p>Змей удивлённо вывернул голову, затем приподнялся до уровня глаз и серьёзно кивнул.</p><p>— Вот и славно. Тогда я пошёл завтракать, а ты… осваивайся.</p><p>С завтраком, однако, не сложилось. Поставив яичницу с беконом на стол, Стивен отвлёкся на заартачившуюся старенькую кофеварку, а когда повернулся обратно, ни яичницы, ни бекона на столе уже не было. Зато рядом с пустой тарелкой лежал очень довольный жизнью питон. Опешив от такой наглости, Стивен сел на стул, поставил дымящуюся чашку и обвиняюще ткнул в питона пальцем:</p><p>— Ты сожрал мой завтрак. — Тот неопределённо повёл головой, как бы говоря «ну а что мне ещё оставалось». — Значит, живых крыс ты не ешь, а жареные яйца уплетаешь за милую душу. Ладно, запомним. Ну а чем прикажешь завтракать мне?</p><p>Змей подхватил хвостом из стоящей тут же вазы яблоко и протянул ему.</p><p>— Яблоко? Серьёзно? — Стивен во все глаза уставился на змея. Перевёл взгляд на яблоко. Снова на змея. — Я что тебе, Ева какая-то? — спросил он.</p><p>И расхохотался. Аж слёзы на глаза выступили. Змей смотрел на него, как на умалишённого.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь эту историю? — хмыкнул Стивен, когда немного успокоился. — Ладно, давай сюда своё яблоко. И я тебе расскажу.</p><p>Кофе и яблоко закончились аккурат вместе с легендой о Каине и Авеле. Увлёкшийся рассказом Стивен не сразу заметил странную неподвижность змея. Хотя для змей неподвижность, наверное, обычно дело. С другой стороны, змей перед ним был совсем не обычный.</p><p>— Ты ведь на самом деле никакая не змея, так? — спросил он, но ответа предсказуемо не дождался. Питон лишь неопределённо повёл головой и отвернулся. — Надо бы дать тебе какое-нибудь имя… — задумался Стивен. — Как насчёт… Йормунганд? Тебе подходит.</p><p>Змей вдруг вскинул голову, задвигался всем своим крупным, лоснящимся телом, но не угрожающе, а как будто бы горделиво.</p><p>— Значит, будешь Йормунгандом. Только это выговаривать сложновато, так что я буду звать тебя Йориком.</p><p>Ответом ему было оскорблённо стрекочущее «Фс-с-с». Стивен ухмыльнулся и убрал посуду со стола.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Они быстро привыкли друг к другу. Без дурацких шуточек с внезапными выпадениями Йормунганд оказался соседом тихим и беспроблемным. Он мог то следовать за Стивеном тенью, то пропасть на полдня в недрах храма. Мог обнаружиться в самых неожиданных местах, включая высоченные полки и антресоли, куда, как подозревал Стивен, забирался не без помощи Плаща. Быстро обзавёлся привычкой свиваться уютным клубком на коленях у Стивена, когда он читал, а иной раз причудливо обвивался вокруг торса, укладывая голову ему на плечо.</p><p>Очень скоро Стивен привык к приятной тяжести, и, бывало, подолгу не мог сосредоточиться на тексте, пока Йорик не занимал своё — уже законное — место.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Однажды застав Йорика за чтением свитка, забытого им накануне в кабинете, Стивен даже не удивился. Змей, читающий на санскрите. В храме мистических искусств, стоящем на пересечении линий силы. По соседству с Котлом Космоса, левитирующим Плащом и множеством других чудес. Что тут может удивлять?</p><p>* * *<br/>
Примерно спустя месяц после своего воскрешения как-то вечером в храм наведался Тони Старк с бутылкой виски. Его визит не стал для Стивена большой неожиданностью. Случайно связанные причудливой судьбой — пожертвовавшие жизнями ради спасения мира и возвращённые из мёртвых, они должны были рано или поздно встретиться. Удивительнее было то, что вместо расспросов о том, как же Стивену удалось вернуть их с мисс Романофф с той стороны, Старк без умолку трещал о событиях последнего месяца: как отреагировали на возвращение Мстители; как на следующий день с ними связались из Ваканды и сообщили, что Вижен внезапно ожил; как при встрече Питер натурально разревелся у него на плече; как они с Наташей устроили Фьюри большую головомойку за суматоху в Европе, созданную Квентином Беком, и Наташа взяла управление ЩИТом в свои руки («Честное слово, док, я лучше ещё раз выйду в одиночку против Таноса, чем встану на пути у разъярённой Романофф», — и звенящая в голосе нежность никак не вязалась со смыслом слов); какие рисунки нарисовала ему за это время Морган…</p><p>Ни один из них не заметил появления змея, чья голова вдруг зависла аккурат над бокалом Старка и дёргала языком, словно проверяя аромат на ощупь.</p><p>— А это, — напряжённо замер Старк при виде питона, — твой домашний любимец?</p><p>— Вроде того. Познакомься с Йормунгандом, — ответил Стивен и строго посмотрел на змея. — Йорик, мы, помнится, договаривались, что ты не нападаешь на моих гостей.</p><p>— Ну, формально он нападает не на меня, а на мой бокал с виски. Твоя змея любит виски?</p><p>Стивен пожал плечами и, глядя, как змеиный язык нырнул в янтарную жидкость, со вздохом поднялся, чтобы принести чистый бокал.</p><p>— Не знаю, — сказал он, — мы знакомы всего примерно месяц и не настолько хорошо друг друга изучили.</p><p>— Месяц, говоришь, — протянул Старк, задумчиво глядя на змея, который сжался кольцом вокруг бокала и потянул его со стола.</p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>— Да нет. Просто он напомнил мне одного знакомого. Тоже был не дурак глотнуть хорошего виски.</p><p>Змей с присвистом, будто предупреждающе, зашипел.</p><p>— Всего один? — насмешливо хмыкнул Стивен, не удержавшись от маленькой шпильки в адрес прошлого бывшего плейбоя и гуляки, а ныне — спасителя Вселенной.</p><p>Старк рассмеялся, отсалютовал ему новым бокалом, зазвеневшим льдинками, и разговор вернулся к делам насущным.</p><p>— Док, ты носишь часы? — спросил Старк перед уходом.</p><p>Подивившись внезапному вопросу, Стивен отдёрнул рукав и посмотрел на разбитый циферблат тех самых часов, от которых так и не находил в себе воли избавиться. Старк понимающе усмехнулся, протянул руку и что-то прилепил на ремешок. Блеснули в тусклом свете ламп расплывающиеся наночастицы и застыли на истрёпанной коже тонким наростом.</p><p>— Если у тебя когда-нибудь возникнут проблемы, док, что-то, с чем ты не справляешься, с чем тебе потребуется помощь, — просто нажми на кнопку. Это экстренный вызов и маячок. Мстители явятся так быстро, как только смогут. И я тоже.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Стивен.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — ответил Старк.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Когда Стивен впервые проснулся с лежащим поперёк груди змеем, то почти испугался спросонья. Затем разозлился и подумал, что такие вторжения на личную территорию стоит включить в список запретов. Но следом вспомнил, что змеям требуется тепло, а старый и насквозь продуваемый Санктум Санкторум отоплением не баловал. Да и спать присутствие змея ничуть не мешало.</p><p>Так ничего в итоге и не сказал, только переложил интервента на подушку и поднялся — навстречу новому утру и привычной рутине.</p><p>* * *<br/>
— Тш-ш-ш, не торопись, — шептал на ухо вкрадчивый голос, — будет хорошо, я обещаю. Расслабься. Доверься мне, я всё сделаю.</p><p>Лица незнакомца Стивен — снова — не видел. Тот не позволял ему повернуться, а боковое зрение ловило только неясный контур в сизой дымке. Зрение ему будто бы отказало, зато осязание выкрутило на максимум. Вездесущие ладони скользили по телу парой юрких змей, чужое дыхание жгло загривок, а губы — пересчитывали позвонки. Стивен сделал очередную попытку перевернуться на спину, отчаянно желая дотянуться до этих губ, испробовать на вкус сладкий, велеречивый рот, втянуть в себя язык — тот самый, что выписывал на его спине витиеватые узоры, проходился влажно по ложбинке между ягодиц и бесстыдно толкался туда, где всё давно бешено пульсировало и горело огнём. И всё, что ему оставалось, — это жалко поскуливать от сводящих с ума ласк под снисходительные смешки неизвестного любовника. Тот не ведал ни стыда, ни жалости, властвуя над его телом, выматывая до края, так, что в конце концов Стивену только и оставалось, что прогибаться послушно и подаваться на язык, на пальцы, на член…</p><p>Стивен застонал — и от собственного стона проснулся. Один. В своей постели. В дрожащей предрассветной полумгле. Со стояком.</p><p>Ах да, и спящим питоном под боком. Спящим ли? Чёрт разберёт этих змей с их вечно открытыми глазами.</p><p>Это длилось уже пару месяцев — эти душные, изматывающие сны. Всегда один и тот же сюжет. Один и тот же голос, обволакивающий, как патока, дурманящий. Его шёпот с лёгким знакомо змеиным присвистом разрядами пробегал по нервам, поджигая желание, точно фитиль.</p><p>Последний раз эротические сны ему снились ещё в подростковом возрасте. С тех пор буйство гормонов давно улеглось, а обозначившиеся приоритеты были далековаты от сферы сексуального.</p><p>Возможно, конечно, что у него просто слишком давно никого не было, но даже это не объясняет содержания снов. Стивен не припоминал за собой гомоэротических наклонностей даже в годы учёбы в колледже, когда его дорвавшиеся до свободы сокурсники пробовали всё, до чего могли дотянуться: девочек, мальчиков, алкоголь, сигареты и травку. Он помнил, как парень со старшего курса пытался за ним приударить, но даже исследовательского интереса не нашлось в нём, чтобы ответить на авансы и попробовать хотя бы поцелуй. А теперь он каждую ночь во сне отдавался какому-то незнакомцу и жалел (уж себе можно было признаться), что это не наяву.</p><p>После первого такого сна, пока Стивен пытался отделить грёзу от яви и с трудом осознавал причину дискомфорта, Йорик, привычно спавший у него на плече, приподнял голову, высунул язык, ехидно поддразнив, затем сполз на пол, по дороге будто невзначай проехавшись туловищем по чувствительному члену, и утёк за дверь, тактично оставляя его разбираться со своей проблемой в одиночестве. Стивен ушёл разбираться с ней в душ.</p><p>За два месяца это стало уже привычным ритуалом, и Йорик даже не утруждал себя тактичными уходами — просто стягивал лежавшие на Стивене части туловища на постель, а стоило подняться — тут же занимал освободившееся нагретое место.</p><p>Стивен покачал головой, глянув на обнаглевшего питона, набросил на него не успевшее остыть одеяло и скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Вполне вероятно, его проблему решила бы какая-нибудь короткая, ни к чему не обязывающая интрижка.</p><p>Вот только настоящая проблема была в том, что его, кажется, устраивала интрижка с незнакомцем из снов. И заканчивать её он не торопился.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Третий час Стивен выписывал на полу сложнейший магический круг призыва. Усиливающийся от усталости тремор мешал, но он не сдавался. Ему были нужны ответы: мастера со всех уголков Земли жаловались на беспорядочные выплески магии, и это могло оказаться симптомом грядущего вторжения. Обращаться к демону было опасно, но если всё сделать правильно, надёжнее консультанта не найти. Поэтому Стивен ползал по полу и тщательно перерисовывал символы из книги.</p><p>Едва закончив, он заметил смазанный меловой след на одном из знаков. Тщательно подтерев его краем влажного носового платка, Стивен заново прорисовал чёрточку в знаке, но едва поднялся, чтобы оценить проделанную работу, как Йорик подполз к нему и снова затёр часть знака.</p><p>— Эй! Ты что творишь? — прикрикнул на него Стивен, раздражаясь. — Это очень опасная магия, здесь важна каждая деталь.</p><p>Йорик в ответ что-то коротко прошипел. Мог бы — фыркнул бы, наверное, подумалось Стивену.</p><p>Вздохнув, он опустился на колени, вновь потянулся обёрнутым в платок пальцем убрать лишний мел, провёл неожиданно твёрдой рукой недостающую линию, но как только сел на пятки, Йорик снова смазал её хвостом.</p><p>— А ну прекрати! Вот, видишь, — бухнул он перед змеем раскрытый фолиант, — мне нужно в точности воспроизвести рисунок. И в этом символе — пять черт…</p><p>Стивен осёкся. Теперь, когда прямо на страницу упал свет от окна, он заметил слабое цветовое отличие, провёл пальцем по гладкой бумаге, ощутил лёгкую неровность и соскрёб ногтем налипшую соринку. В символе было четыре черты. В затылок словно плеснуло холодом: одна эта ошибка могла привести к катастрофическим последствиям не только для него самого, но и для всего измерения.</p><p>— Ты знал! — ошеломлённо посмотрел он на Йорика. — Но откуда?</p><p>Змей неопределённо дёрнул хвостом и пополз прочь, очевидно, посчитав свой долг исполненным.</p><p>— Эй, — окликнул его Стивен. — Похоже, ты только что спас мне жизнь. И не только мне. Спасибо. Если всё пройдёт успешно, сегодня закажу твоего любимого жареного цыплёнка. Хочешь?</p><p>Йормунганд обернулся, снисходительно кивнул и со всей своей поистине королевской грацией удалился.</p><p>Вызов прошёл безупречно, и Стивен получил все интересующие его ответы. Не сказать только, чтобы они его обрадовали.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Возвращаться порталом в храм было ошибкой — его отследили. И теперь сквозь прореху в их мир рвались очередные захватчики. Стивену не к месту вспомнилась его первая схватка с зелотами. Эти, одетые, как ниндзя, солдаты очень их напоминали. И хотя теперь Стивен дрался на порядок лучше, численный перевес был не на его стороне. Плащ делал, что мог, отлавливая нападающих по одному и швыряя их в стены, но этого катастрофически не хватало.</p><p>Улучив момент, Стивен просунул пальцы под рукав, ощупью нашёл старковскую кнопку экстренного вызова и нажал, едва увернувшись от нападающего справа. Теперь оставалось дождаться подмоги, чтобы можно было заделать прореху.</p><p>Позади него вдруг раздался странный звук. Стивен мельком оглянулся, стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения троих надвигающихся на него бойцов, и заметил Йорика. Змей сдавил шею одного из нападавших до хруста — практически переламывая позвонки, и как только лишённое жизни тело стало обваливаться на пол, бросился на следующего. Так, с прикрытой Йориком спиной, Стивен сосредоточился на противниках, идущих в лобовую. Он успел разобраться едва ли с полудюжиной, как услышал резкое, с болезненным присвистом, шипение. Почти наугад хлестнул огненной плетью за спину, по широкой дуге рассёк ею пространство перед собой, отбрасывая нападающих и повернулся. Раненый змей извивался на полу рядом с обронённым кинжалом, а чуть поодаль корчился попавший под хлыст пришелец. Уловив движение за спиной, Стивен резко присел, подхватил змея и бросился в сторону, уходя из-под удара. Упал на бок, ушибив плечо, но даже не почувствовал боли, лишь торопливым движением пальцев приоткрыл крошечный портал в Камар-Тадж и едва успел шепнуть «Уходи», как его ухватили за шиворот и дёрнули назад, ловя в захват — Стивен едва успел втиснуть руку, чтобы защитить шею.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Йорик бросился с открытой пастью на схватившего его солдата, и судя по болезненному воплю и резко ослабевшей хватке, преуспел угодить зубами ему в глаз.</p><p>Армия захватчиков всё прибывала, и Стивен в какой-то момент потерял Йорика из виду, только чувствовал, что за спиной опасность меньше, и больше не отвлекался, пока двери храма не распахнулись с треском и удивлённый голос Наташи Романофф не спросил:</p><p>— А этот что здесь делает?!</p><p>— Сражается за нас, очевидно, — ответил ей Старк.</p><p>Стивен обернулся и увидел, что за его спиной стоит совершенно нагой Локи с парой трофейных вражеских клинков. Из длинного пореза на его боку лилась кровь, длинные волосы облепили воинственное лицо, и весь облик парадоксальным образом сочетал первобытную дикость с королевским величием. Время словно замерло — но всего на миг. И со следующим ударом сердца вновь понеслось вскачь. Удивляться он будет потом.</p><p>— Плащ! — окликнул Стивен и кивком головы указал на Локи.</p><p>Тот понятливо кивнул воротником и быстро опустился асгардцу на плечи, зажимая полой рану и прикрывая наготу.</p><p>С прибытием Мстителей Стивену удалось пробиться к прорехе и залатать её, пока зависший над его головой Железный человек планомерно отстреливал всех, кто пытался ему помешать.</p><p>В конце концов вторжение было остановлено.</p><p>— Помочь тебе тут прибраться, док? — поинтересовался Старк, позволив наночастицам стечься в контейнер.</p><p>— Не нужно. Я справлюсь. Просто сброшу их в портал.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты на стороне добра, Стрэндж, а то с такими талантами мог бы стать поистине неуловимым серийным убийцей.</p><p>Стивен фыркнул и покачал головой:</p><p>— Свои же первыми бы и поймали. Спасибо за помощь.</p><p>— В любое время, док, — отсалютовал ему Старк, махнул рукой Локи, подмигнув, и ушёл, уводя за собой остальных.</p><p>Стивен с облегчением закрыл за ними дверь и повернулся к бледному, но упрямо стоящему с высоко поднятой головой Локи. Тот не сводил с него настороженных, по-змеиному немигающих глаз.</p><p>— Спасибо и тебе. Снова.</p><p>— В любое время, док, — передразнил Старка Локи, нацепив на лицо кривую усмешку.</p><p>— Идём, займёмся твоей раной, — сказал Стивен, игнорируя неприветливый тон. — Не поделишься со мной занимательной историей о том, как стал змеем, и почему ни одно из наших с Вонгом заклинаний не вернуло тебе человеческий облик?</p><p>— Потому что я был настоящим змеем, и это не было проклятием — это было дарованным мне шансом на жизнь. Вишанти сомневались, достоин ли я воскрешения, и потому вернули меня в таком облике с условием, что я вновь стану собой, если докажу свою верность. И ещё я должен был хранить свою личность в секрете. Старк чуть всё не испортил, когда догадался. Ума не приложу, как.</p><p>— Так ты поэтому остался? — уточнил Стивен, делая первый стежок на ране. — Доказывал верность?</p><p>— Я остался, потому что без меня твои шансы дождаться подмоги свелись бы к нулю, — поморщился Локи, сжал губы, отвернувшись, и до конца процедуры не проронил ни слова.</p><p>После Стивен устроил его спать в гостевой спальне и вздрогнул, когда чужие ладони словно невзначай легли на грудь и предплечье. Он знал эти руки — они месяцами преследовали его во снах. Ласкали, нежили, сводили с ума. И теперь, когда он узнал, что Йормунгандом был Локи, всё вставало на свои места.</p><p>Поспешно отстранившись, Стивен поправил Локи одеяло, пожелал добрых снов и ушёл.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Затылок обдало жарким дыханием, чужие губы знакомой лаской скользнули по позвонкам, а чуткие ладони прошлись от горла до паха, безошибочно находя самые чувствительные места. Стивен вывернулся в объятиях, слепо ища такие нужные губы — и наконец это ему удалось. От неожиданности он замер, распахнул глаза и резко сел, сбрасывая с себя руку довольно ухмыляющегося Локи.</p><p>— Куда ты, Стивен? Разве ты не этого хотел? — прошелестел он, и от звучавших в его голосе ноток по спине пробежала дрожь. — Стонал каждую ночь так сладко, позволял мне всё. Ты ведь догадался, что это был я, не так ли?</p><p>Отпираться было бессмысленно, и Стивен ухватился, как за соломинку, за единственный надёжный аргумент:</p><p>— Ты ранен. Тебе ещё нельзя…</p><p>— Что? А! Та царапина? Она уже зажила, смотри.</p><p>Локи провёл рукой по боку, на котором от вчерашней раны остался лишь едва заметный след. Ну разумеется, он ведь не человек.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это? Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Разве не очевидно? Я хочу тебя. Как хотел всё это время во снах. Давай, сделаем наши сны реальностью. Будет хорошо, я обещаю.</p><p>Если змей-искуситель в Райском саду был хоть вполовину похож на Локи, подумалось Стивену, неудивительно, что Ева не устояла.</p><p>Он лёг обратно и сделал то, о чём давно мечтал: поцеловал своего знакомого незнакомца.</p><p>* * *<br/>
За окном сверкнула молния. Стивен глянул на безоблачно синее небо, вздохнул, достал из буфета большую пивную кружку и направился к двери как раз в тот момент, когда в неё непочтительно забарабанили.</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж! Рад видеть вас в добром здравии! — улыбнулся Тор. Он так старался выглядеть жизнерадостным и беззаботным, что на это было почти невыносимо смотреть.</p><p>Стивен догадывался о причинах, но раскрывать карты прежде времени не собирался.</p><p>— Тор, — кивнул он и посторонился, пропуская внутрь. Провёл сразу на кухню — завтрак предстояло готовить так или иначе. — Разве вы со Стражами не бороздите космические просторы?</p><p>— Ну, я… я соскучился по своим мидгардским друзьям, дай, думаю, загляну ненадолго, проведаю, как вы тут... — Тор схватился за кружку, предусмотрительно наполненную пивом, опустошил её залпом, поглядел, как она наполняется снова. — А вы знаете, Гамора вернулась. Та, которую Танос убил за Камень души. Представляете? Я-то думал, что тоскующий Квилл совершенно невыносим. Но это я, оказывается, не видал Квилла воркующего! Вот уж зрелище…</p><p>— Ну, мне как раз предстоит, — пробормотал под нос Стивен.</p><p>— Что-что? — переспросил Тор.</p><p>— Стивен говорит, что предстоящее ему зрелище рыдающего на плече у брата Бога Грома невыносимее стократ, — раздался с порога насмешливый голос Локи.</p><p>И у Стивена не нашлось, что ему возразить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>